I didn't want this
by terriblyhorriblewriter
Summary: Takes place after Fang leaves. Max needs someone to fill the hole Fang left in her heart, and Dylan wants to fill it-forcefully. CAUTION: RAPE. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot. R&R?


I didn't want this.

I didn't want Fang to leave. I didn't want to have a hole in my heart. I didn't want Dylan to be in my life.

But as things turned out, we were walking in the woods, our hands brushing, talking and laughing like we were old chums.

I couldn't help it. He was cute, he was smart, he was funny, he was everything I had ever wanted in a bird-man. But something was off about him-the way he stared at you a little too longwith those turquoise eyes, the way he talked to you in an overly firm voice, hell, even the way he walked was just weird.

But it didn't matter, because he was who I had. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, that Dylan could replace Fang. And I deserved to give him that chance.

We were sitting on a the grass, far from Dr. Martinez's house, resting after a long walk. We were talking, just talking, about everything and anything. Except for Fang. And as the sun kept slipping farther down the horizon, his face kept getting closer to mine. As the last bit of sun dissappeared under a mountain, our noses were touching and our eyes were closed. And then I let his lips touch mine, let him kiss me like Fang used to-

Fang. The thought of him caused me to pull away from Dylan. I stood up suddenly as Dylan leaned into empty air and opened his eyes. "Max? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

Silence.

Dylan got up. I could feel him behind me. "Max, what's wrong?" he said, as he put his hands on my waist, his lips brushing my face. I pushed him off, heard him swear under his breath.

Why couldn't I just let him kiss me? Why couldn't I let him love me, and why couldn't I let myself love him?

"It's Fang, isn't it?" There was barely-contained anger in his voice. "It's always been him pushing the two of us apart."

I didn't answer.

"Fang's not coming back, Max. He abandoned you when he had no good reason to. _I'm_ here. _I_ will always be here for you. _I _was made for you. Why can't you see that?"

When I didn't answer again, I felt his heavy footsteps behind me, and his breath on my neck. His hand forced my head up to his, and he kissed me furiously, his tongue pushing against my own. I gasped for breath. "No, Dylan, please stop-"

"Why am I second-best to Fang, the inferior?" he said, his hands moving down to my chest, sliding underneath my shirt and bra, pinching and twisting. I tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. "Why do you cling onto someone who will never come back?" he said, as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and ripped. He took off my bra with an expert hand and tied it around my mouth to silence my screams. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks as I kicked and punched and tried to extend my wings, to get away from what was happening.

But he was too strong, and he wrestled me onto the ground. I heard another rip, and my jeans came off with my panties, leaving my entire body exposed to the chilly twilight air. Dylan was pinning me to the ground with one hand, and with the other-I heard his belt buckle clink and his pants slide to the ground. The bra slipped from around my head and I screamed, screamed for the help that would never come for a cry that couldn't be heard.

"I was made to please you, Maximum Ride," whispered Dylan, as he pushed himself into me from behind.

"Fang!" I screamed. "Fang! Help me!"

I couldn't think through the pain, the pain that Dylan was causing, as my innocence was ruptured by his massive manhood. I sobbed as he took the virginity that I had been saving for Fang-Fang, the boy who left me.

He thrust violently, over and over, causing my body to shake. He grabbed my breasts, clawing and pinching at them as he moved in and out. He slapped my buttocks, and I felt the burn, and I cried more, and screamed more, but the only one who could hear me was the one raping me.

In my terror I realized that I was feeling physical pleasure, that Dylan, with every thrust, was hitting some pleasure spot inside me. I realized that those sick scientists had indeed designed my perfect mate-someone who was made to please me, just like Dylan had said. I felt sick, ready to throw up.

I lost track of time as Dylan kept rocking in and out. His strong hold made escape impossible, and as much as I screamed, no one seemed to hear me, and the tears from my eyes clouded my thoughts. His thrusts became more and more erratic until he spilled his seed all inside of me. I tried to fight the tingly feeling, the undesired orgasm, but I could feel my walls tightening and a huge wave of heat spreading across my body seconds after Dylan finished. I felt my juice and his dripping out of my womanhood as he pulled out, panting and gasping.

"Like that, huh, Maxie?" he said, slapping my buttocks.

I lied on the ground, motionless, in the bristly grass, trying to hide my sobs from him. After a while, I heard him put on his pants and fly away. I was ashamed, ashamed that I was weak enough to let Dylan rape me and ashamed that my body had been pleasured out of it. I cried some more, for my own pain, embarassment, and for Fang, who had abandoned me and left me in the hands of a monster.

I didn't want this.


End file.
